


Feathers

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Pyreburner [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: After end of game, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antler Kink, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Episode Ignis Verse 2, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, How is the wing thing there, I can't believe that's a tag!, Ignis as Ifrit's vassal, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Wing Kink, but not antlers too?, marked explicit for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: Ignis lay cradled in Luna’s arms, pale, his eyelids closed in pain.  It was Ignis, he’d know that profile anywhere, but…there were things about him that made no sense.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  Feathers floating through the air.

  Snow white tipped with a fiery orange glow, floating around Noct’s face as he lifted his gaze.

  He reached out a hand to capture one, soft and delicate.

  Luna smiled at him, a melancholic look to her eyes.  “Noctis, dear Noctis,” her voice a whisper on the air around him.  As his vision cleared, his heart caught in his throat.

  Ignis lay cradled in Luna’s arms, pale, his eyelids closed in pain.  It was Ignis, he’d know that profile anywhere, but…there were things about him that made no sense.  His ears were pointed with piercings and delicate chains hanging from them.  Threaded through his hair were appendages like antlers, again with chains dangling.  The remnants of wings, spread out and broken under him, soft white blending into the colour of flames.  There were markings, orange and red on his bared chest, swirling over the flesh.  One hand lay beside him, outstretched, seeking, searching.

  “Ignis,” Noct sobbed, crawling on hands and knees, taking up Ignis’ hand and placing it against his cheek.  “Luna, what’s wrong with him, where are we…what is…?”

  Luna sighed, stroking an errant strand of hair from Ignis’ face, “he was sent to watch over you, to protect you.  He was meant to maintain a distance, let you meet your fate…He couldn’t.  He weakened himself to give you a chance at life, a life he feels you deserve, when he put the ring on.  The Lucii rebelled against his temerity, yet he fought through it.”  Luna paused, wiping a tear from her cheek.  “In the last battle he sacrificed his immortality, his wings, to give you what was to be taken from you.”

  “I…I don’t understand,” Noct said softly, shaking his head.

  “As a vassal for the Gods, his only role was to guide, never to take part.  This is his punishment for interfering.”

  “Punishment?”  Noct shook his head in denial, “no, he…” he faltered, bending his head to rest it against Ignis’.  “You stupid, self-sacrificing bastard, why…” he choked on his words, tears falling freely from his face to drip onto Ignis’ cheeks.  “I can’t live knowing you did this, Ignis, I can’t live without you.”

  Long fingers twitched in his grasp, stroking Noct’s cheek tenderly.  “I would do it all over again, the same, time after time,” Ignis rasped, his deep accented voice hoarse.  Green eyes, bright with pain, met his, pleading for forgiveness.

  “Ignis, please, I don’t deserve you, I was ready to die, it was my fate…I wanted to give you the sunrise,” Noct cried.

  “Noctis, my darling Noctis,” Ignis whispered.  “The sunrise would mean nothing without you in it.”

  “You don’t think I feel the same way!” Noct shouted.  “I love you, you idiot!”

  “And I love you.  You taught me what it was to love, Noct,” Ignis twisted in Luna’s lap, pain etched on his features.  “I can die now, knowing you live.  You will be a wonderful king.”  Ignis gave him a beautiful, serene smile, cupping Noct’s cheek.

  “Not without you I won’t,” Noct declared passionately.

  Ignis shook his head minutely, shifting as his wings began to disintegrate, feathers puffing into the air.

  “He doesn’t have to die, Noctis,” Luna said softly, placing her hand on Ignis’ chest.  “I can…I can help him, heal his body, he’ll lose his wings, his immortality, but he’ll live.”

  “No, Lady Lunafreya, I won’t allow you…”

  “Hush, Ignis, it is my gift to give, not yours to refuse,” Luna asserted, hint of the strong woman she’d been peeking through in her tone.  “I cannot go back, _you_ can.”

  “I don’t understand,” Noct murmured, watching a look passed between the other two.  Luna placed a hand on Ignis’ forehead, the green-eyed man going lax in her arms, his eyes slipping closed.

  “Take him, Noctis,” Luna said, moving her hand away and crouching beside Ignis as Noct pulled him into his lap, wings disintegrating further.  “He truly does love you, desperately, more even than I.”  She placed her hand over Ignis’ heart, her other onto Noct’s chest.  “I have played my part, Noctis.  Know that I do this of my own free will, as I had never had the chance before.  This is not ordained, this is not what the Gods foresaw.  You must not feel guilt.”  She looked deep into Noct’s eyes, “promise me this.”

  “I don’t know what I’m promising.  He didn’t want you to do whatever it is,” he glanced down at Ignis’ sleeping face.

  “He won’t remember that he disagreed with me, he won’t remember any of this time here.  It will be up to you to explain that he has been given a human life to live, just like anyone else.  Gladiolus, Prompto and my brother are with you both, time stands still on Eos while we speak, but I have not much time.  Tell my brother I am proud of the man he has become, that I love him, that I am happy and I wish for him to know happiness,” Luna smiled.  “Be a good King, Noctis, as I know you can be now.”  She glanced back down at Ignis, laying in Noct’s lap amid a flurry of feathers.  She picked one up and handed it to Noct, “use this, it will work like a Pheonix Down, press it to his chest when I send you back.  Your Shield has one in hand to use on you, but a normal one won’t work on him.”

  “Luna, what will happen to you?” Noct asked, suspicious.

  Luna averted her gaze, “I have died once, I cannot do so again, it will be up to the Gods to decree what happens to me from this moment on.”

  “You mean they could punish you like they have Ignis?”  Noct began to shake his head in horror.  “No more sacrifice for me, please.  I get why he doesn’t want you to do this.”

  “Noctis Lucis Caelum, it is not for you to decide.  I have Shiva on my side, I will be alright, they can hardly kill me again.”  There was steel in her tone, brooking no argument.

  Noct sighed, Luna would do as she wished, he could not sway her.  “Thank you, Luna, for everything.”

  Luna smiled softly, “you can thank me by marrying him, giving him a full and happy life and by being happy yourself.”

  “I…I promise,” Noct murmured.  “Can I just ask why you are leaving my memory intact?”

  Luna smiled again, “so that you will always know exactly how much he loves you, that you will never doubt that you are loved.”  She shifted to her knees, “you have never felt worthy of love, Noctis, but you are.  Ignis knows this to be true.”

  Luna pressed her forehead to Ignis’, a golden glow encompassing them both, Noct feeling the warmth of her healing flowing through Ignis in his lap.

  His vision went white.

  He awoke in the Throne Room, Gladio’s panicked face close to his.  His Shield rocked back on his heels.

  “It’s not working, it’s not working,” Prompto sobbed next to him.

  Noct turned his head to see his friend leaning over Ignis, trying to feel for a heartbeat, tears streaking down his face. 

  “Here, this, try this,” Noct croaked out, hand flopping weakly at his side, Ignis’ feather slipping from his fingers. 

  Ravus scooped up the feather, frowning at it, but pressing it down over Ignis’ chest.  Noct rolled over, reaching for Ignis, resting his head on his chest, praying to hear the thump of his heart.  It was silent, silent for long seconds, then a whoosh of air sucked into lungs, the flutter of a heart, the rise and fall of a chest.

  “Thank you, thank you,” Noct whispered.

  “Noct,” Ignis croaked, a shaky hand landing in his hair.

  “Yeah, I’m ok, you’re ok, everything is gonna be ok,” Noct sobbed in relief on Ignis’ chest, sprawled on the floor of the Throne Room.  
  “Prom, go get the Regalia,” Gladio mumbled as he lifted Noct from the floor.  Noct reached out for Ignis, a little whine reaching Ignis’ ears, the Advisor wincing as he tried to reach for Noct.

  “I will carry him, Majesty,” Ravus assured Noct, lifting Ignis gently.

  Prompto raced off to get the Regalia from where they had left it at the Gates to the Citadel.  Gladio and Ravus made their way out of the Throne Room, picking their way around rubble, before heading down to the entrance.  Prompto was waiting, anxiety all over his features and causing him to fidget.

  Ravus laid Ignis across the back seat, settling himself into the space behind the driver’s seat.  Gladio eased Noct into the passenger seat and climbed up onto the back.  Prompto drove them slowly to the Glaive headquarters, Noct trying to keep his eyes open, but he never saw them pull up in the underground area near the HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

 

  When he did wake again, he found himself on one of the bunks in the private sleeping area, Ignis in another, still passed out.  They were alone.

  Noct rolled to his side, carefully righting himself, swinging his legs over the side and shuffling closer to Ignis’ position.  As his feet dropped to the floor, one of Ignis’ feathers floated down to rest by his feet.  It stopped his heart.  It must have been caught in his clothes somewhere.

  Reaching down tentatively, he picked it up, running it through his fingers.  He pressed it to his lips and tucked it into his shirt pocket for safe keeping.  It would be a treasured possession, a symbol of what Ignis had given for him.

  Moving shakily to where Ignis lay prone upon the mattress, his hair falling messily across his forehead.  Noct brushed it away to the side, stroking his warm cheek, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, listening to him breathe.  He still didn’t fully understand what Luna had told him about Ignis.  And Ignis would remember none of it.

  He wouldn’t remember Noct telling him how he felt, he wouldn’t remember saying it himself.

  Noct swore to himself he would fix that.  He wasn’t ever going to let Ignis think anything other than he was loved.  He wasn’t going to let Ignis talk him out of a relationship, not now that he knew how Ignis felt about him, what he’d been willing to sacrifice so Noct could live.

  He stroked Ignis’ cheek, smiling softly when green eyes fluttered open.

  “Hey,” he whispered.

  “You live,” Ignis murmured.  His eyes widened, confusion crossing his features, “I…”

  “So do you,” Noct said, taking a deep breath.  “I know Ignis, I know what you are…what you were.  I know what you did.”

  Ignis bit his lip and shifted his gaze away.  Noct cupped his cheek, forcing him to look back again.

  “You’ve been given a human life.”

  Ignis sucked in a breath, “oh.”

  “I’m sorry, so sorry, you lost your wings, Ignis, they took them away from you because of me,” Noct’s voice cracking on the words.

  “I am not, I would give them a hundred times over for you to live,” Ignis whispered, leaning into Noct’s hand, reaching up weakly to cover it with his own and keep it there.  “Bloody useless things really, I couldn’t use them much.”

  Noct laughed, almost a sob, leaning down to press a kiss to Ignis’ brow.  “They were more than that and I know it…I saw how you really looked, before it was all taken away…you were…beautiful, really beautiful, Ignis, I mean you still are, but you gave all that away for me.”

  “A small sacrifice…”

  “No!  You gave up immortality, that’s not small, Ignis,” Noct interrupted. 

  “Indeed,” a wry voice interjected, Noct turning to find Shiva and Ifrit standing side by side behind him.

  “Master,” Ignis murmured, struggling to sit up.

  Ifrit sighed, shaking his head, “oh my dear little ember, my vassal, you learned far more than I ever expected of humanity.”  Ifrit’s gaze swung to Noctis, and he was struck by how much Ignis actually looked like the Infernian, the same facial structure though the Astral’s eyes burned golden.  “You will care for him?”

  “Always,” Noctis promised.  “I understand what he’s given up for me.”

  “See, my love, the Chosen shall ensure he is happy,” Shiva said, smiling at the other Astral.

  “Luna?  Is she alright?” Noct asked the Glacian.

  Shiva stroked his cheek, her touch sending shivers through him, “the Oracle rests as she should, no harm will come to her.”

  Noct nodded his thanks.

  Ifrit moved closer to Ignis, kneeling by his bed and displacing Noctis.  He shuffled out of the way, entranced by the gentle way the Infernian stroked Ignis’ hair, Ignis whining in distress.

  “Hush, little one, you are so very weak, you do not heal as you once did, your glamour is gone,” Ifrit mourned, “you are no longer marked as mine.”  Ignis struggled to sit up once more, Ifrit placing a hand on his chest and keeping him prone.  “Sleep, little one.”  Ignis’ eyes fluttered closed at the command.

  Noct tried not to gape at the tender tone of the Infernian, the way he stroked Ignis’ cheek.  He turned to Shiva, the Glacian smiling sadly.

  “He loves his messenger as he once loved humans, perhaps more so as his vassal is part of himself.  We all created messengers, yet my love only ever had Ignis,” she explained.

  Ifrit swung his gaze to Noctis, pining him to the spot, “should you harm him, I will burn you to ash,” hissed.  “I may not have my full form, yet I can still inflict great pain on you.”

  Noct stepped back, “I won’t, I love him.”

  Ifrit’s golden eyes narrowed, “you love his human form, you know nothing of what he was.”

  “I saw him,” Noct murmured shaking his head, “I saw what he was…”

  “You thought him strange,” Ifrit accused.

  Noct shook his head again, “no, he was…I have no words for how beautiful he was with the…horns?  And his ears…” Noct said, gesturing to his own and moving his hand up to indicate the points Ignis had sported.  “And his wings, they were…stunning.”  He looked down at Ignis sleeping peacefully.  “I love him however he is.”

  Ifrit appraised Noct, frowning.  “You have something on your person, something of his…as he was.  Show me,” the Infernian demanded.  “I can sense it, human.”

  Noct withdrew the feather from his pocket and reluctantly handed it to Ifrit.

  “Ahh,” Ifrit whispered as he cradled the feather in his palm, glancing back at his former messenger on the bunk.  He smiled at Shiva, placing his other hand over it gently, bringing his cupped hands to his lips and murmuring into them.

  “My love?” Shiva questioned.

  “Hush, it is in my purview, I shall do as I please,” Ifrit snapped.  He then sighed deeply, softening his expression.  “It will be my gift to him,” he said, smiling down at Ignis again.  Tilting his head, he handed the feather back to Noctis.  “Keep this safe, when he is strong again, if he ever wishes to show himself as he was, it will enable him to do so.  It will be but an echo, but the glamour will be available to him.”

  Noct stared down at the precious feather, tipped in fiery tones, “thank you.”

  Ifrit chuckled, a sound so similar to how Ignis sounded that Noct gaped again.

  “I know you do not understand what I have done, but as I say it is an echo of his former self, he won’t have his power to slip between the veil as he once did.  He will still be mortal, however, if he calls to me with his glamour in place, I will hear him.”

  “The Draconian will not be pleased, my love,” Shiva warned.

  Ifrit scoffed, “he cannot stop me from doing this.  I will grant my vassal a place by the Chosen’s side once he departs this life that has been granted him by the Oracle.”  The Infernian looked rather pleased to be defying Bahamut.

  Noct blinked as Ifrit and Shiva vanished without a further word, leaving him dazed and more than a little confused by what had transpired.  Shaking his head, Noct knelt beside Ignis again, listening to him breathe, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, smiling softly as Ignis’ mouth drops open, just a little, the glisten of his teeth peeking through the gap of his lips.  Noct reached out, running the pad of a finger over the lovely curve of his lips.  Ignis hummed softly in his sleep, lips pursing in the echo of a kiss.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  “What do you wish to know?” Ignis asked, propped up in a bed in the Citadel, still weak but his mentally faculties completely intact, which meant he was chafing to be out of bed.  Noct had put his foot down on that, however, issuing a command that Ignis not be let out of bed, not until he’d been cleared as healed.  It felt a little…wrong for Noctis to command Ignis, now that he knew what Ignis was, or had been and he felt incredibly guilty for all the times he had tested Ignis’ patience as a teen.

  “Tell me about you, the real you,” Noct said.

  “You do know the real me, Noct,” Ignis said with a tilt of his head.

  Noctis frowned, “but, you had a family, you were born, right, but you’re…you were…a vassal, a messenger.”

  “Ahh, yes…when you were close to becoming, close to being born into the world, I caused myself to be born into a human family, the Scientia’s.  I had, as vassal, come across the family many times.  They had tied themselves to your family, teachers, advisors.  I…liked them.  I felt they were the perfect family for me,” Ignis explained, smiling softly.

  “Right,” Noct murmured.

  “Unfortunately, I lost my memories of who I was…I still felt drawn to you, however, I knew you were who I was meant to be…who I was meant to protect and guide.”  He glanced at Noct, gaze inscrutable.  “I had flashes of understanding over the years, the strongest were when you were injured as a child and then when your father announced your part in the treaty.”

    
  “So, let me get this right,” Noct muttered, “Umbra and Pryna, they were messengers too?”

  “Yes, they were, I must admit, Umbra would unsettle me every time he appeared, as vassal I had come across them in their humanoid form, not as messenger dogs.  I only met Pryna in that form once, at the Altar, she gave me a vision.”

  “When did you remember who you really were?” Noct asked, insanely curious.

  “Ahh, that would be when I fought Ardyn in Zegnautus.  At least fully.”  He sighed, “the moment I slid the ring onto my finger, I should have burned away, perhaps not immediately, as my motives were pure, but I should have withered…I did not.”  He glanced at Noctis again, a bashful smile on his face, “and you healed me.” 

  Noct ducked his head, peeking through a fall of hair to smile at Ignis.  “After what you did it was the least I could do, Ignis.”  His face fell a little, “and you saved me,” he whispered.

  Ignis shot him a soft smile, fleeting and gone before Noct barely registered it.  “It was the least _I_ could do.”

  Noct rolled his eyes, nudging Ignis gently, “more than ‘least’,” he said with a shake of his head.  “I really don’t know how to thank you for that.”

  “You needn’t thank me at all, Noct.”  Ignis smirked, “except perhaps if you help me to the bathroom as you have decreed I am not allowed to do anything on my own, I am desperate for a shower.”  He sighed, “being washed with a damp cloth in bed is…less than ideal.”

  “Yeah, I can do that,” Noct laughed. 

  Noct assisted Ignis out of bed, noting he was still wobbly on his feet, leaning heavily against Noct, arm draped over the King’s shoulder.  Ignis eyed the shower, then the bath.

  “Ahh, maybe a bath would be better,” Ignis murmured.

  Noctis grimaced, for Ignis to admit he was still unable to stand long enough to shower spoke of how weak he still was.  He deposited Ignis on the side of the bath and fetched a change of clothes and some towels, setting the water running as Ignis shed his shirt.

  “You’re ok to get in on your own?”  Noct waited for Ignis to answer, receiving a nod.  “Okay, I’ll give you some privacy, yell if you need anything.”

  Ignis chuckled, “waited on by the King, my goodness, I am being spoilt.”

  “Pfft, just get in.”

  Ignis’ laughed followed him out as he left ignis to his bath.

  Soon he heard the soft sounds of splashing water as Ignis washed himself, followed by silence which Noct assumed was Ignis simply relaxing back in the bath making him smile to himself, pleased that he was letting himself be soothed by the warm water.

  “Ahh, Noct?”

  Noctis headed for the bathroom, opening the door a crack, “yeah?”

  “I may require assistance.”

  “Right, coming in,” Noct warned Ignis.

  He was met with the sight of Ignis, still in the water, hair slicked back, leaning against the side of the tub.  “I don’t think I can get out on my own.”  There was a flush to Ignis’ cheeks.

  With a little manoeuvring, Noct lifted Ignis so that he could step out, averting his eyes so Ignis could wrap a towel around his hips.  When he glanced back, something he saw made him frown.

  A dark mark peeking from the edge of the towel around Ignis’ hips.  It looked like a wing.  A tattoo.

  Ignis had a tattoo.

  Noct’s brain whirled.  A tattoo of a bird?  Like Gladio.

  Shit.

  Maybe he’d been wrong when he thought it was himself that Ignis loved, maybe he had meant it more in a brotherly fashion and it was Gladio that he really felt for, that he wanted romantically.

  His heart dropped.  Of course, Gladio was awesome, attractive, smart, charismatic.

  Noct was just…Noct.

  “Noct?” Ignis asked quietly, noting the King’s sudden stillness and crestfallen expression.

  “Right, sorry, I’ll let you get dressed,” Noct muttered, escaping the bathroom.

  Noct sat on the edge of the bed for a moment to gather his thoughts.  Head in his hands, he stared at the carpet.  He startled when the bathroom door opened, Ignis shuffling out slowly.  Noct stood, pulling the covers back and gesturing for Ignis to get back into bed.

  “I’ll get you something to eat, then I’ll leave you in peace,” Noct mumbled, ignoring the frown of concern that crossed Ignis’ features.

  As much as he tried to stay away, Noct couldn’t completely ignore Ignis.  He made sure to visit him at least once a day, dropping in, keeping his visits short, saying he was busy, making excuses to Prom and Gladio when they queried why he was avoiding Ignis.

  “I’m not,” he stated flatly.  “He needs to heal, get better, he doesn’t need me bothering him for that.”

  “Bothering him?”  Gladio crossed his arms, frowning at Noctis.  “You barely left his side for weeks and now you’re bothering him.”

  “Yeah, what gives, dude?” Prompto asked.

  Noct shrugged, “sure he’d like to see you guys.”

  “Ahh, we have, he asked about you,” Prom said.  “He seems worried that he’s done something to upset you.”

  “No, he hasn’t, just busy is all,” Noct muttered hoping they would leave it alone.  “I’ll stop by later.” 

  Gladio huffed, not convinced in the slightest.  But he let Noctis brush past him.

  Steeling himself, Noct headed to where Ignis had been resting.  He had to keep his promise, to look after Ignis, keep him safe and from harm, but that didn’t help his own heartache.  Ignis was his oldest friend, he couldn’t let his own pain interfere with that.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

  Ignis’ face lit up when he spied Noct standing in his doorway, making Noct’s gut twist.  The smile on his face was relieved, yet hesitant.  That was Noct’s fault and he knew it.

  “Hey, how’re you feeling?” Noct asked, ambling closer.  Forcing nonchalance into his tone.

  Ignis grimaced, “I am getting there, Noct, I should be up and about soon.”  Rolling his green eyes, Ignis gestured for Noct to sit.  “I would have been working much sooner, yet it would have been detrimental to my recovery, I have you to thank for that.”

  Noct grunted, settling on the edge of the bed, “never thought I’d hear you say something like that.”

  “I have had a great deal of time to think,” Ignis said quietly.

  “Yeah, and if I know you, that’s not always a good thing,” Noct scoffed.  He twisted on the bed so he could look at Ignis properly.

  Ignis had dropped his head, “yes, I am aware of that.  However, I am also aware I have done something to upset you.”

  Noct shook his head, then realising Ignis wasn’t looking up at him, he sighed, “no, you haven’t.”

  Ignis snorted, “I have known you a long time, Noctis, I know when you are avoiding me.”

  He needed to distract Ignis from this particular conversation, the man was far too perceptive.  He patted his pocket, feeling the slim line of the envelope containing Ignis’ feather.  “I have something for you.  Ifrit…did something to it,” he said, pulling the envelope from his pocket and extending it to Ignis.  He had not let it out of his sight, but now he had to give it to who it belonged to.  “He…put a spell on it, or something.”

  Ignis raised his head and tentatively took the envelope, opening it, his eyes widening at its contents.  “This is…it’s from my wings.”

  “Yeah, it got caught in my clothes or something, Ifrit knew I had it, could sense it.  He said that it will let you have your ‘glamour’, not as it was, but you will be able to call for Ifrit if you need him.”  Noct frowned, trying to remember everything the Infernian had said.  “He told me you won’t be able to travel through the veil, I’m not sure what that means.”

  “Ahh,” Ignis murmured softly, pulling the feather out and laying it in his palm.  “If I were to guess, it will merely be a physical manifestation, not…I won’t be vassal, more of a shadow of one.”  He glanced at Noct, “not that I mind that, I will never regret what I did.”

  Noct made a pained noise, twisting away, “you gave up so much.”

  Ignis shifted closer, “I _don’t_ regret it, I never could.”  He reached out with his other hand, clutching the feather to his chest.  His fingers brushed over Noct’s arm, forcing him to turn again.  “Does anyone else know…what I was?”

  “No, I didn’t tell them…I think Ravus might suspect something, but he’s not said anything.”  Noct took a deep breath, “it was not my secret to tell, I figured if you had wanted people to know, you would have told them yourself.”

  “Thank you.  I did not speak of my…people distrust what they do not understand,” he said quietly.  “Is that why you have been distant?”

  “What…no, of course not, you’re still Ignis to me, doesn’t matter what you were or are,” Noct blurted.

  Ignis flushed, averting his gaze, “you don’t know what that means to me, Noct, that you still…that you haven’t…”

  “I’m sorry,” Noct muttered, head down, “I didn’t want to make you think I didn’t care…I just…I didn’t want to crowd you…you’ve got a chance to…shit…I fucked up.”

  Ignis shifted even closer, “so, why then, Noct?”

  “You’ve been tied to me for so long…”  He trailed off uselessly.

  “I wanted to be, I still want to be,” Ignis whispered.

  “You could go anywhere, do anything, be…be with anyone,” Noct mumbled, feeling his face flush uncomfortably under Ignis’ scrutiny.

  “Why would you think I want to be anywhere but where I am?  Be with someone else?”

  There’s genuine confusion in the words, Noct allowing hope to bloom in his chest.

  “You have a bird tattoo…like Gladio’s,” Noct whispered.

  Ignis snorted, hand shifting from Noct’s arm to his mouth to cover it, “you think I want _Gladiolus_?”

  “Yeah, alright, laugh it up, I just thought it meant…something.”

  Ignis cupped his cheek, “it does mean something, but not what you think, at least not about who you think.  You can’t have seen it all.”

  “Huh?” Noct frowned, confused.

  “The bird is just part of it, and it’s a specific bird at that, Noctis.”  Ignis shifted again, pushing the covers down off his waist and legs.  “I had never intended for you to see it, however, that was before…”

  Ignis slipped from the bed, sliding his sleep pants down and off, Noct gaping at the action, then staring at the expanse of thigh it exposed.  Inked thigh.

  He leaned closer to make out the details.  Ignis hiked his boxer briefs high over his hip, stroking reverently over the depiction of the bird.  Noct swallowed and purposely ignored the fact that his face was close to Ignis’ groin.

  “It’s a raven, in flight, he holds daggers, above a night sky,” Ignis explained. 

  Noct reached out tentatively, locking his eyes first on the raven, it’s bright blue eye, and what are obviously a pair of Ignis’ daggers grasped in its talons.

  “Does that…mean me?”

  He glanced up at Ignis, incredulous.

  “Yes, it is.  The piece as a whole represents you…and I.  The night sky, if you look there is a bright star, your name.”  Ignis slid his fingers down to touch a bright shining gem, a dermal piercing making the star stand out against the rendered sky.  “And under that, there are two figures,” Ignis whispered, pointing to where the tiny figures sit gazing up at the sky above.

  “Oh,” Noct gasped, making out one with wings leaning into the other with dark hair.  He looks closer, seeing Ignis’ antlers on the figure with wings.

  “How…how long have you had this?”

  Ignis sighed, “I had the raven and sky done when I was 20, the two figures I added after you…after you went into the Crystal.  I always felt it was unfinished, something was missing, and once I knew exactly who I was, well,” Ignis waved at his thigh, “adding them felt right.”

  “Why have I never seen this?” Noct asked wonderingly, glancing back up at Ignis.

  “I didn’t wish you to, it…it represents how I feel, how I have always felt,” Ignis said, sitting himself beside Noct.  “It was improper.”

  “Was?”  Noct grasped onto that one word.

  “Was,” Ignis conceded.  “I no longer care to hide how I feel and though I understand that you may not feel as I do, I would do myself a disservice to ignore it.  And of course, none of that means I expect anything…”

  Noct groaned, “I love you, Ignis, I’ve always loved you, I just thought…”

  “Hush, let’s not think of that now,” Ignis murmured after a moment, digesting Noct’s words, cupping his cheek again, thumb running over his lip.  Leaning forward, Ignis let his breath warm Noct’s ear, “I love you too.”

  When Ignis pulled back, Noct whined, surging forward and pressing their lips together, then pulling away again, afraid he’d over stepped.  Until he saw Ignis’ face.  Eyes still closed, lips parted, cheeks flushed, but he looked serene, happy.

  Noct grinned, stroking down over Ignis’ tattoo, still not quite believing Ignis had done something so permanent not even knowing how Noct felt.

  “Umm, did this stay when you were, you know, in your vassal form?”

  “I made it so, it’s a little different, or at least it was,” Ignis said thoughtfully.  “Shall we see if it’s changed?”

  Noct watched as Ignis stood again, bringing the feather still clutched in his hand up to his lips.

  If Noct had blinked he would have missed the transformation, one moment Ignis as he’d always known him, the next a vassal standing before him.  It was just as Noct remembered, the antlers extending gracefully from Ignis’ hair, chains swinging.  His ears lengthened, adorned like his antlers, wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, sweeping down to touch the floor.  The patterns and swirls fiery over his chest.  But the tattoo, he hadn’t seen that before and now it…glowed, moved over his skin.

  “Wow!” Noct breathed out.  “It’s…moving.”

  The raven’s wings fluttered as it flew in place, clouds moving across the sky and the two figures, Ignis’ wings curling over Noct’s shoulders as they looked at each other.  They leaned in, their faces meeting it what looked like a kiss.

  Ignis looked down, chains from his ears and antlers twinkling softly, “well, that is new.”  He stroked a finger over the two figures, amusement in his tone.  “They…we…didn’t kiss before.”  As he stroked his fingers the image rippled under his touch, the two figures falling back, laying together.  “Oh,” Ignis whispered, peering down, green eyes wide.

  “Ignis Scientia, do you have _porn_ on your thigh?” Noct laughed.

  Ignis babbled, “I…I…bloody hell,” placing his hand over the increasingly passionate image.  He glanced at Noctis, embarrassment staining his cheeks bright pink.

  Noct rose, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ waist and peering up at him, “I think that’s pretty cool.”  He nuzzled Ignis’ heated cheek, bringing one hand up, he hovered it over Ignis’ ear, “can I?”

  “Of course,” Ignis smiled, embarrassment forgotten, tilting his head.

  Noct stroked over the shell of Ignis’ pointed ear, setting the chains swinging.  He chuckled, “you always did like a bit of bling.”

  Ignis snorted, his wings folding around Noctis, dipping his head to find Noct’s lips with his own.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

  At a sharp rap on the door to Ignis’ quarters, both of them pulled apart, Ignis flashing a look of panic at Noct before snapping his fingers, the vassal glamour fading quickly, reaching for his sleep pants and dragging them up his legs.  Noct held out a hand, moving to the bedroom door, slipping through and pulling it closed behind him. 

  He strode to the door, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath to calm himself, reaching for the door knob to wrench it open.

  Prompto stood on the other side, surprise giving way to suspicion, violet blue eyes narrowing as he took in Noct’s slightly flushed features.

  “What’s up?” Prompto asked.

  “Ahh, nothing, just been talking to Specs,” Noct muttered.

  “Uh huh,” the blonde responded, “are you two still…whatever it is?”

  Noct frowned, “he’s fine, I’m fine.”  Noct ran his hand through his hair again, “fuck, I was getting’ the third degree earlier for _not_ visiting him, then when I do…”

  “Pfft, whatever dude, just good to see you here,” Prompto waved him off, turning to find Ignis standing in the bedroom doorway, now fully covered.  “Oh hey, how ya feelin’ Iggy?”

  “Much improved thank you, Prompto,” Ignis said with a smile, walking slowly to the couch before settling himself down.

  “Well, you’re up and about, that’s awesome,” the little blonde said, plonking himself down beside Ignis and checking out his condition.  “You don’t look so…mopey.”

  Ignis raised a brow, lips quirking in amusement, “mopey?”

  “Yeah, mopey,” Prompto replied, shooting Noct a quick glance.

  Noct chose to ignore the bait, “want a blanket or something, Speccy?”

  “I am fine, Noct, please, no need to fuss, I am just so dreadfully tired of the four walls of the bedroom.”

  Ignis blinked up at Noct, soft smile on his face and Noct couldn’t help the slightly silly grin that plastered over his own, Prompto swivelling his head from one to the other, trying to read the situation.

  “I’ll make you a coffee,” Noct muttered, heading for the little kitchenette.

  “I won’t say no to that,” Ignis laughed.

  “Will you be back at work soon, do ya think?” Prompto asked Ignis.

  “Hmm, I would imagine so, I should be at least able to help with the paperwork,” Ignis mused, “provided his Majesty has no objections.”

  “Yeah, we’ll see about that Speccy,” Noct retorted.  “You were hurt pretty bad.”

  “Yeah, why was that?  Thought Noct would be the one lazing around in bed all day,” Prompto teased.

  Noct stiffened, unsure what to say, “umm, well, Luna helped me before I came back, she could only do so much for Ignis after that.”  He sent a prayer of apology to Luna for the lie.

  “Right, ok…umm,” Prompto muttered, “but Gladio, Ravus and I were all ok.”

  “Ignis was weaker coz he’d used the ring back in Zegnautus,” Noct put in quickly, trying desperately to end the conversation.

  “But Ravus…”

  “Ravus tried to wield it but was unable to, Prompto,” Ignis added smoothly, sensing Noct’s discomfort with the whole topic.  “I am assuming that coming into close proximity while it was being used again drained me, is that so Noct?”

  “Yeah, something like that, Luna didn’t really go into detail,” Noct mumbled, staring down at Ignis’ cup of coffee as he walked back over and handed it to Ignis, their fingers brushing for just a second.  It was enough of a touch to bring a flush to both their cheeks.

  Prompto opened his mouth to say something else, but Ignis cut him off, “I am on the mend now, that’s all that matters.”

  Noct shot Ignis a grateful glance from under his fall of hair, Ignis’ lip twitching just enough for Noct to know he’d seen.

  A few weeks later, Noct, having made an executive decision, drags Ignis to Galdin on the pretext of assessing the progress of the reconstruction of the port.  In reality, it’s just an excuse to be alone with Ignis somewhere away from prying eyes.  Gladio, Prompto and Ravus had been giving them both knowing looks of late and Noct doesn’t want to explain anything to anyone yet, particularly when everything is still so new.  That, and he and Ignis haven’t even really ventured further into couple territory.

  So, telling the others that he needed Ignis to accompany him to Galdin, he’d procured one of the vehicles that still ran from the Citadel garage.  It’s not the Regalia and it’s certainly not his own car, the Star of Lucis, but it’s comfortable and runs, so that’s something. 

  He’d been surprised when Ignis hadn’t protested this impromptu trip, thinking the green-eyed man would come up with some sort of reason to stay and work, but he didn’t, merely giving a nod of his head and a small smile that no-one else sees.

  They do plenty of that, fleeting looks that are gone before anyone else has the chance to notice, little smiles that say much more than words at times.

  Ignis has come along in leaps and bounds and Noct thinks it may have something to do with the replacement of his glamour, while not fully what it was, it seems to have helped with the final healing.  Or it might be that the tension is gone between them, replaced with an anticipation.

  They kiss.  A lot it has to be said.  Spend a great deal of time in wrapped up in each other, curled together on the couch in Ignis’ quarters, talking softly, or just snuggled together.  It’s comforting and so easy, being with Ignis takes no effort, but Noct tries anyway.  Ignis deserves that.

  Hence the trip.

  If Noct has an ulterior motive, well, Ignis has most likely discerned it.

  As they approach Galdin, Noct sneaks a peek at Ignis, leaning back in the passenger seat, window down, letting the rushing wind ruffle his hair, taking note of the returning greenery.  Ignis must feel his gaze, turning his head, flashing Noct a rare full smile, eyes crinkling at the corners.

  “You look happy, Ignis,” Noct observes with a smile of his own, turning down the road to Galdin.

  “I am happy, exceedingly so, I’m with you,” Ignis states as if it’s the most simple thing in the world.

  “Sap,” Noct chuckled and smiled wider when Ignis reached over and prised one hand off the steering wheel to kiss his knuckles briefly.

  “You like it,” Ignis accused letting Noct take his hand back so he can attend to this last bit of driving.

  “Yeah, I do,” he admits, listening to Ignis huff a laugh.

  When they pull up, the pair stroll down to the Mother of Pearl, construction moving along well, weaving through the workers to head to the pier.  It’s almost finished, the foreman pleased with progress, telling Noct it should only be a few more days before they can safely dock boats.

  “Is that all we had to do here, Noct?” Ignis asked, shaking his head as they head back out towards the beach.

  “Yep,” Noct said, rather pleased with himself.

  “Could that not be achieved with a phone call?”

  “Yep,” he repeats and Ignis laughed again.

  He loved hearing Ignis laugh.

  “Utterly hopeless,” Ignis murmured.

  Noct snorted, taking hold of Ignis’ hand as they stroll further down the beach, enjoying the casual nature of the touch, something they haven’t been able to do yet in public.  His eyes flick down to his feet spying a glittering stone nestled in the sand, it’s pretty and the only one around.  Something from an old nature documentary springing to his mind, Noct grins.  Stooping down, Ignis’ hand still in his, he retrieved it, then with all the solemn pomp he could muster, presented it to Ignis.

  Ignis stared down at it, looking a little perplexed.

  “It’s for you,” Noct said.

  “Ahh, thank you?”

  Noct chuckled, “you’re my penguin,” he said, as if that explains anything.

  “Your penguin?”  Ignis tilted his head, brow raised.

  Noct rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe you don’t know this, Speccy, you were the one who made me watch all those documentaries.  Penguins, when they are courting their mate find a special pebble, making sure it’s pretty and then they give it to their penguin other half.  It’s kinda like a ‘I love you, be mine’ type thing.”

  Ignis stares down at the stone in his hand for a long moment.  When he finally looked up, tears were gathering in his eyes.  He pulled Noct in, wrapping his arms around him, his special pebble tucked safely in his fist.

  “Thank you,” Ignis whispered, this time his voice low and hoarse.

  When they go back to the Citadel, Noct spots the stone sitting in pride of place on Ignis’ desk, smiling to himself when he sees Ignis reach out to stroke it every so often.  Prompto notices it a few days later, reaching out to pick it up.

  Ignis levelled a glare at the little blonde, “don’t touch that,” he growled in warning, Prompto snatching his hand back like he’d been burned.  “That’s _my_ pebble.”

  Poor Prompto just stares, slack jawed at Ignis.  Noct clapped his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggle.  All he can do is shake his head when Prompto gives him an enquiring look.  The little blonde throws his hands up, muttering about how weird the pair are as he leaves.

  Noct might explain one day, or maybe not, he thinks when he sees Ignis clutch the pebble possessively.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cockblocking Gladio appears

 

  Keeping things quiet about the change in their relationship proved to be easier at first than Noct had thought, possibly because they were still dancing around each other a little, figuring things out.  And they had always been close, teasing and indulging in banter, that hadn’t changed.  He thought their friends knew something was different, but as yet, not one of them had said anything.  He was just happy that he and Ignis could get used to the idea before they came out to the others.

  Noct still slept in his own quarters and Ignis in his, usually after a long evening of kissing that left both their mouths swollen and red.  All touching was kept above the waist at the moment, both of them enjoying just getting to know the form of what they were now.  That wasn’t to say Noct didn’t want to take things further, and Ignis’ low moans when Noct nibbled at his neck spoke volumes of how much Ignis wanted that too, but Noct had told himself to take it slow, really enjoy it, they didn’t need to rush things.

  So he was more than a little shocked when Ignis crowded him against the counter in his kitchenette early one evening, fingers tangling in his hair to angle his face up so Ignis could lower his own, his mouth claimed passionately, rolling his hips forward tentatively.

  It wasn’t surprising that they were both hard, rubbing against each other, eliciting wanton moans from both their mouths.

  It was surprising when one of Ignis’ hands wandered down his side to his hip pulling them both closer together.

  Noct tossed his head back, breaking their kiss, “ahh, fuck.”

  Ignis hummed into his neck, “yes, please, I think we have waited long enough, I want to feel you.”

  Noct whined, desperation making him rut against Ignis harder, seeking more friction.  Ignis sensed his need, inching his hand along the line of Noct’s waistband and slipping his hand inside it to palm Noct’s erection.  Noctis was fast losing his mind, grinding into Ignis’ hand, pawing at Ignis’ arms, shoulders, up into his hair to drag him back for another frenzied kiss.

  “I knew it.”

  The self-satisfied grumbling of Gladio had Ignis wrenching his hand out, leaving Noct bereft and dazed, panting against the counter as Ignis flushed crimson, adjusting his glasses, knocked askew in their fervent actions.

  Noct should have locked the door.

  “Knew what?” Noct growled, though he knew exactly what Gladio meant.

  “Pfft, you two,” Gladio said, waving a hand in their direction.  “Been angsting over each other for years, but lately that’s been missing.  Figured it was coz of something like this.”

  Ignis glared daggers at Gladio, “please tell me that you haven’t been discussing Noct and myself.”

  “Discussing, nah, more like betting on whether you two were screwing, guess I win, Ravus owes me 100 gil.”

  Ignis stalked closer to the Captain of the Crownsguard, “in that case, you owe Ravus 100 gil, we are not ‘screwing’ as you so delicately put it.”

  “What, really, well, shit, I owe Prom too then, they both said you were together but that nothing had happened yet.”

  Noct groaned, head in his hands, refusing to look at anyone.  “Can we _not_ do this?”

  “Aww, c’mon, let a guy have some fun.”  Gladio grinned, “you two can’t be the only ones enjoying themselves.”

  “Gladiolus,” Ignis drawled, quiet, full of malice and ire.

  “Nope, no dice, Iggy, you were the one caught with your hand in the cookie jar,” Gladio laughed, but still stepped back, holding his hands up.

  “Would you just go,” Noct grumbled from behind his hands.

  “And I would appreciate your discretion on the matter,” Ignis added.

  “Huh, well, if it means I don’t have to pay up, then yeah, I guess I can keep quiet,” Gladio chuckled.

  “ _LEAVE!_ ” Noct yelled, command in his tone.

  “Fine,” Gladio said over his shoulder, not the least bit perturbed by Noct’s outburst.

  “I’m sorry, I didn’t think about locking the door,” Noct said quietly when his Shield departed.

  “No, that was entirely my fault, I…got carried away,” Ignis murmured.

  Noct stepped closer, hand on Ignis’ arm, “we both did, but it was awesome until that asshole walked in.”  Ignis glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, small smile tugging at his lips.  Noct sidled closer, stepping into Ignis’ arms, “I didn’t want you to stop.”

  “I should have talked to you first, told you that I wanted to…ahh…” Ignis faltered, cheeks pinking again.  “Bloody hell, I’m an adult, I should be able to say these things to you.”

  “I didn’t say anything either, but that’s coz, well…umm, I didn’t have much chance to…experiment, before, you know.  And then I was stuck in the Crystal.”  He peered up at Ignis to gauge his reaction to the confession.

  Ignis leaned into him, “that makes me feel better, I have very little practical experience myself.”  He bit his lip, “once I realised how I felt about you, seeking out someone else felt wrong.  Like I was betraying you.”

  “So, you never…while I was away, you didn’t…”

  “No,” Ignis whispered.

  “Wait, you said you got the tattoo when you were 20, Specs…” Noct gasped.

  “No-one else has seen it, apart from the artist of course…there were only a few before that,” Ignis said softly.

  “So neither of us really know what we’re doing?”

  Ignis stifled a chuckle, “I suppose not.”  Ignis tightened his hold around Noctis, rubbing their cheeks together.  “I rather like the idea that we will be learning everything about each other while exploring what we enjoy.”

  “Mmm, as long as it’s with you, I’m pretty sure I’ll enjoy everything,” Noct said softly, pressing closer.

  “Everything?” Ignis queried, “that covers a great deal, my love.”

  Noctis blushed at the endearment more than the fact they’re discussing sex, which for him seems like a massive achievement.  “Hey, what can I say, been thinking about this stuff for years…and porn sorta helped with that.”

  Ignis laughed despite himself, dropping his head to Noct’s shoulder, “you do realise pornography is…staged?”

  “Yeah, yeah, but thinking about doing that stuff with you…it turns me on,” Noct muttered.  “You turn me on, no matter what we’re doing.”

  Ignis hummed, “I know that feeling rather well, you are disconcertingly distracting.  Always have been.”

  Noct peeked at Ignis, biting his lip, “is that why you stopped watching me train, only coming in when it was time to pick me up?”

  Ignis snorted, “it’s also why I had to stop training _with_ you,” he admits.  “Every time I pinned you to the mat…” he sighed, remembering.  “All I would want to do was lean down and kiss you.”

  “Mmm, you can kiss me now.”

  Ignis beamed, “yes I can.”  He tipped his head down, Noct rising to meet him.  Their lips met, soft, almost chaste, then moved together, languid before Ignis parted his lips and flicked his tongue out, seeking entry.  Noct whined and pressed impossibly closer, opening his mouth and letting their tongues curl and dance over each other.  Ignis moaned into Noct’s mouth, deepening the kiss until they parted, both breathless.

  And crashed together again, urgent and messily.

  Ignis pulled his mouth back, Noct chasing him, “Noct, the door.”

  Noct thudded his head against Ignis’ chest, “yeah, right…umm, can I stay, like all night?  Not to, you know, but just…”

  “Mmm, I’d like that,” Ignis whispered, disentangling himself, “how about I make us something to eat first.  Then we can snuggle.”

  Noct grinned, heading to the door and flicking the latch with an audible click.

   He paused for a moment, frowning, "wait, did Gladio call me a cookie jar?"

  Ignis burst into a fit of thoroughly undignified unrestrained giggles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wink nudge nudge* the tags are about to change


	7. Chapter 7

 

  “Wow, look at this place, it looks great,” Prompto said, spinning in circles under the ‘Grand Reopening’ banner at the Mother of Pearl.

  “Indeed,” Ignis agreed watching the steady stream of people arriving from the newly reopened port.  Most were heading to where the beach party was already in full swing though it was barely dusk.  All the tables in the restaurant were filled, Coctura working her magic in the centre.

  “Where’d Noct go?”

  Ignis directed his attention to the little blonde, “he’s gone to speak with the Harbour Master, the Accordan’s requested his assistance with their own port rebuilding efforts.”

  “Everything’s comin’ together,” Prompto said, grinning at Ignis.

  “Yes, it is and with trade routes reopening it should move faster.”  Ignis knew they would all be rebuilding for years, but they were making excellent progress.  Thankfully most of the damage in Insomnia had been mainly to the centre of the city, the outlying suburbs mostly intact.  Congestion had eased in Lestallum since a large number of the refugees had returned home, filling out the city with the noise and bustle of people milling about.  The crowds were significantly lesser than they had been, but it was good to see people about.  The farming plots at Saxham were being tilled and planted now that the soil was recovering, which meant they would not need to rely on the greenhouses they’d used during the years of darkness.

  Noct sidled up beside him, “hey.”

  “Hello,” Ignis murmured, smiling.

  Prompto flicked his gaze between the two of them, melting away with a smug look on his face.

  Neither of them even registered Prompto leaving.

  “C’mon,” Noct said, bumping Ignis’ shoulder, “got an idea.”

  Noct could see Ignis was intrigued, but he kept his lips pursed as he strode beside his King, out along the boardwalk, through the car park and then towards the area of the beach where a large number of people were dancing.  The music thrummed through Noctis, leaning in to Ignis as they wove through the crowd standing at the edge of the impromptu dance floor.

  “Wanna dance?”

  Ignis smirked, “really?”

  “No-one knows it’s me, c’mon, you know you want to,” Noct teased.

  “This from the man I could not get to attend balls without the threat of carrots for a month,” Ignis scoffed.

  “Yeah, didn’t really want to dance with a heap of simpering women,” Noct retorted, grabbing Ignis by the hand and slipping through the dancers to find a place in the very centre.  He leaned close to Ignis’ ear, “I wanted to dance with you.”

  Ignis grinned, eyes twinkling behind his glasses, starting to sway along with the insistent bass, Noct stepping closer so they were face to face, placing his hands on Ignis’ hips.  Ignis draped his hands over Noct’s shoulders.

  Noct enjoyed watching Ignis’ fluid movements, the little smile on his face as they moved together.  They both inched forward at the same time, not quite touching.  Noct could feel the heat off Ignis’ body, smell his cologne.   Ignis’ hand wound around the nape of his neck, toying with his hair, stroking the skin and it was all Noct could do to hold back a moan of desire, instead biting his lip and staring into Ignis’ eyes, gripping Ignis’ hips tighter.  The increased touch registered in Ignis’ eyes, narrowing just a fraction, his lips parting for his tongue to dart out and lick along the bottom one.  Noct pulled them flush, his hands sliding from Ignis’ hips to his ass, groping as he lifted up enough to brush their mouths together, heedless of the writhing forms around them.

  Ignis’ breath hitched against Noct’s cheek, nudging Noct’s legs apart enough to settle his thigh between them, the other bracketing Noct’ leg.  Their swaying turned into gyrations, mouths meeting again as Ignis growled deep in his throat, something Noct felt rather than heard over the music.

  They lasted through two more songs, Ignis tugging his hand and leading him back to the Mother of Pearl, into the suite Noct had been given as thanks for his help with finding materials to complete the restoration, the door slamming behind them.

  Ignis pinned him against the door, ravishing his mouth, Noct whining helplessly as he pulled Ignis’ hips back against his own.  Noct’s head dropped back against the door with a loud thud, Ignis’ mouth seeking the expanse of his throat, humming as Noct slid his hands down Ignis’ ass, rutting into him with increasing desperation.

  “Noct…I want you,” Ignis groaned in his ear, nipping at the lobe with sharp teeth.

  All Noct managed was a low drawn out moan in answer, but it seemed enough for Ignis, a long fingered hand skittering it’s way down his side to the back of his thigh, his leg hitched up to curl around Ignis’ waist.

  Noct pulled his mouth away determined to watch Ignis’ face as they ground against each other and he was rewarded with such a debauched look on his boyfriend’s face he thought he might just come from that alone.  This was an Ignis only he got to see.  Not the buttoned up, cool, composed man that could and would eviscerate someone either with daggers or words.  Not the super intelligent man that could pull facts about virtually anything from thin air and converse about subjects Noct had no hope of understanding.  This was not the workaholic, not the dutiful, utterly loyal Ignis.  This Ignis was _his_.  This Ignis was wanton and horny and lascivious.  This Ignis loved Noctis.

  This Ignis was all darkened green eyes, parted kiss swollen lips, panted breath hot against Noct’s cheeks, his own flushed.  This Ignis wanted to touch him and only him.

  Noct found himself thoroughly captivated by the sight and absolutely willing for Ignis to do whatever he wished to him.

  “Bed,” Noct whispered, his voice gone hoarse with his rising lust.

  Ignis’ breath hitched again, nodding his agreement as he lifted Noct bodily from the floor and carried him to one of the two bedrooms of the suite.  He was laid down with complete care and devotion, then Ignis was on him again, pressing him down into the mattress, urgent kisses trailed up his neck to a spot behind his ear that sent shivers down his spine.

  Then he was left bereft, staring up at Ignis, mouth open.

  “We need…I have something in my bag that we will need,” Ignis murmured.

  Ahh, right, lube.

  “Came prepared, huh?”  Noct watched as Ignis shot him a coy smile.

  “Yes, well, we have been discussing it and it was going to happen sooner or later,” Ignis explained.

  “Probably would have happened sooner if Gladio didn’t barge in that time,” Noct huffed.  Then an idea struck him, “gonna get him back for that,” Noct grinned, fishing his phone from his pocket, tapping out a quick message to Prompto.

  **_I’m dating Ignis  
  Gladio owes you and Ravus 100 gil._**

  Ignis tilted his head enquiringly as he fished around in a side pocket of his bag.

  Noct held out his phone so Ignis could see the message.   Ignis roared laughing, dropping a very obviously unused bottle of lubricant down on the bed beside Noct.

  “That was rather diabolical, my love,” Ignis drawled.

  “Yeah and this is even more diabolical,” Noct said, switching the phone off as it started chiming in response to the text.  Ignis snorted at that, knowing full well the blonde gunner would want details and would now have to wait to have his curiosity satisfied.  Ignis extracted his own phone, switching it to silent and placing it face down on the bedside table so it wouldn’t bother them.  The likelihood of anyone requiring either of them for anything other than gossip right this moment was slim, and besides, they had a system in place if phones were not able to be utilised in an emergency that consisted of using the Armiger.

  Ignis phone starting buzzing, a low vibration that neither of them really registered.  Ignis’ eyes flicked toward it once, but were soon drawn back to Noct as he reached out and pulled Ignis back to him.

  Noct started sliding the buttons free on Ignis’ shirt, making sure to take his time, brushing his fingers over every inch of slowly exposed skin.  When he reached the bottom, he pulled the shirt free of Ignis’ trousers, pushing it off those broad shoulders so that the fabric slid over his arms.  Ignis freed his arms of the constriction, letting the shirt slip to the floor behind him.

  Noct’s palms planted flush against Ignis’ chest, thumbs rubbing over nipples that quickly hardened, earning him a quiet little mewl.  Noct glanced up to see Ignis watching every move he made, fascinated by his own body’s response to Noct’s touches.  Noct shifted closer, flicking his tongue out, licking at one of the pebbled nubs, eyes locked on Ignis’ as he did so.  Ignis’ hand cupped his head before he broke their gaze to tip his head back when Noct suckled his nipple.

  “Goodness,” Ignis whispered, sounding surprised.

  Apparently he liked that.  Noct squirreled that little piece of information away as he mouthed his way across to the other to lavish it with attention.  His hands slid down Ignis’ torso to his belt, fumbling with the clasp, then pulling it free to clank to the floor.  Eyes still trained upwards, Noct palmed Ignis’ through his pants teasingly before he slid the button free.  Ignis looked back down, biting his lip.

  “Can I?” Noct asked, tugging at the zipper.

  “Please,” Ignis moaned sounding every bit as desperate as he looked.

  The trousers soon pooled on the floor, Ignis shucking his socks off in the process, standing before Noct, almost naked except for a pair of straining boxer briefs.  Noct leaned forward, rubbing his face over Ignis’ bulging crotch, smirking just a little at the needy whine from above.  When he thought he had teased Ignis enough, Noct slid his fingers into the waistband, tugging the fabric down over Ignis’ hips, becoming urgent when Ignis’ cock bounced free, flushed at the tip, leaking beads of pre-come.

  Ignis tangled his hands in Noct’s hair, pulling it away from his face to better see when Noct dropped his mouth open, extending his tongue and delivered a tentative lick to the head.  Noct could feel Ignis trembling, the quiver in his thighs as he leaned closer, encasing the head in his mouth.

  Noct had no clue what he was doing, other than what he’d seen in porn, but mindful of the fact that those actors knew what they were doing he didn’t attempt anything other than flicking his tongue, swirling it as he hollowed his cheeks as took Ignis in, just part way down his length.

  It seemed Ignis appreciated it though, from the sinful sounds he was making, his fingers tightening in Noct’s hair, the twitch of the length of him in Noct’s mouth.  Noct glanced up as he suckled a little deeper, curling his hand around the base to stroke what he knew he’d never reach on this first attempt.  Ignis’ darkened eyes locked on his, his mouth dropped open, panting harshly as he watched the King of Lucis suck his cock in something like awe.

  Noct decided then and there he loved blowing Ignis, if just for that look.  And it kind of felt nice to have the heavy weight of it on his tongue and filling his mouth.  He traced his tongue over ridges and veins, noting the way Ignis struggled to stay still as he did, the way his teeth dug into his bottom lip, lashes fluttering in an effort to keep his eyes open.

  He began to bob his head in earnest, feeling Ignis swell and pulse against his tongue, a growled warning of his name.  Noct sucked harder when he felt Ignis tugging on his hair as if to pull him away.  Oh no, he wasn’t having that.  He wanted to taste Ignis on his tongue, watch him come undone.

  “Noct,” Ignis growled again, hissing when Noct sucked harder, pulling up to lavish attention on the head, pumping the spit slick length in his fist.  “I…I…oh fuck,” Ignis whispered, hoarse as he spilled hot ropes of his release into Noct’s mouth.

  Noct grunted, swallowing quickly, not entirely sure of the taste, but wanted every drop regardless.

  He pulled off with a wet pop, Ignis sagging to his knees in front of him, fingers still entwined in his hair, Noct was urged forward, his mouth claimed, Ignis groaning at the taste of himself.

  “Good?” Noct asked, searching Ignis’ glazed eyes.

  “Outstanding, Noct,” Ignis murmured, nuzzling their noses together.  Noct was pushed back on the bed, his shirt pulled open and off before he really registered it.  Ignis’ hand hesitated at his pants, “may I reciprocate?”

  Noct whined, canting his hips up off the bed, “please.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

  Noct decided he really liked Ignis with his mouth wrapped around his cock.  And he really liked what he was doing with his tongue, pressing it up against the underside, teasing around the head.

  And his hands, his _hands_.  One fondling his balls gently, rolling them between his deft fingers.  The other hand snaking up Noct’s stomach to his chest, tweaking a nipple in a way that Noct arched into, moaning fitfully.  Ignis sucked, cheeks hollowed as he pulled more of Noct’s cock in, Noct gasping, swearing as he fisted the covers on the bed.

  Never having been touched like this before, Noct writhed, desperately trying to hold back as long as he could, but Ignis was shoving him closer to the edge with every pull of his mouth.  He tried to keep his hips still, not thrust up into the wet heat of Ignis’ mouth and throat, failing miserably, yet Ignis encouraged it, sucking harder and deeper, moaning around him, the vibration curling Noct’s toes.

  “Shit,” he whispered, hands moving of their volition to Ignis’ hair.

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed, tugging at his balls and Noct was tipped over the edge and into the abyss, crying out as he pumped into Ignis’ willing mouth.

  He blinked, dazed as Ignis crawled up over him, planting his hands either side of Noct’s head, licking his lips greedily.

  Ignis nuzzled their noses together, Noct grabbed his face, kissing Ignis as if his life depended on it.

  “I love you,” he whispered.  Ignis almost purred in response, opening his mouth to say something, most likely ‘I love you’ in return, but Noct beat him to the punch.  “Thank you, thank you, that was fucking amazing.”

  Ignis giggled, a sound Noct only heard when they were alone together, he sounded so carefree, happy.  He nuzzled Noct’s cheek, “I rather enjoyed doing that.”  His delighted smirk made Noct grin.  “Now that we have taken the…ahem…edge off, would you like to…”

  “Fuck?  Yeah, totally, let’s do that,” Noct blurted, chuckling when Ignis buried his face in his neck and sniggered.

  “You are utterly ridiculous and I love you all the more for it,” Ignis murmured through his sniggers.  The shudders of Ignis’ laughter were only turning Noct on again.

  “Yep, right, gotcha,” Noct muttered, wiggling against Ignis, “c’mon, want your dick in me.”

  That made Ignis groan, rubbing himself over Noct, giggles forgotten.

  Ignis sat back, nudging Noct’s thighs apart, settling on his knees between them, stroking his hands down Noct’s sides, his expression hungry as he roved his eyes over Noct’s form laid out in front of him.  He removed his glasses, placing them carefully on the bedside table, pushing his hair out of his face to better see as he shuffled back, gripping Noct’s thighs and pushing his legs up towards his chest, tilting his King’s ass up.

  “Mmm,” Ignis hummed, licking his lips as he flicked his eyes up to Noct’s face for a moment, then diving in, pressing his face against Noct’s ass cheeks, fingers prising them apart for better access.

  “Ohhh,” Noct moaned, Ignis swiping his tongue over his ring, wet and hot and probing.  He fisted his hands in Ignis’ hair, canting his hips up higher, begging for more of _that_.  Ignis hummed again, Noct gasping at the vibration against his ass.  Ignis licked at him, the tip of his tongue teasing at entering then pulling back to deliver more licks.  Noct tightened his grip in Ignis’ ashy hair, mashing his face against his ass harder.  Ignis took the blatant hint, thrusting his tongue in, flicking it, starting to paint his insides, fingers digging in to Noct’s ass checks as he set to work, his growls almost lost in the sound of Noct’s harsh panting.  Noct could feel them though, his flagging erection returning with a twitch against his stomach.

  One hand left his ass, the click of a bottle cap and then Ignis’ tongue was replaced with a slick teasing finger.  It slid in slowly, Noct keeping his eyes screwed shut as he concentrated on the feel of it.  There was a hint of a burn, slight pain that gave way as pleasure took its place.  He glanced up to see Ignis looming over him, bright green eyes intent on his face.

  “Alright?” Ignis asked when he saw Noct’s eyes open.

  “Yeah…bit weird at first, but good.”  He wiggled on Ignis’ finger, “more.”

  He let out a hiss as Ignis inserted another slick finger beside the first, the burn more intense this time and Ignis slowed his movements, twisting his fingers gently waiting until the tension left Noct’s body before moving them more purposefully.  He yelped and writhed when Ignis brushed over a spot inside him, pleasure flooding his body.

  “What the fuck?”

  “I believe I found your prostate, love,” Ignis murmured, sounding pleased with himself.  And crooked his fingers again.

  “Oh shit,” Noct groaned, “that feels…”  Noct dissolved into broken moans, arching up off the bed and grinding down onto Ignis’ fingers as he was worked open.  Ignis took his time before pushing a third finger in, his free hand rubbing soothing circles on Noct’s thigh, murmuring praise.

  He felt so empty when Ignis withdrew his fingers, his ass convulsing, whines falling from his mouth.

  Then he heard the click of the bottle again, the slick sounds of Ignis coating his cock, the little moan that the green-eyed man gave as he stroked himself.  Noct blinked his eyes open, tilting his head to get a view of it, biting his lip as he watched Ignis’ fingers toy with his glistening length, the head flushed, shining, beads of pre-come dribbling from the tip.

  Ignis settled his thighs under Noct’s, grasping his dick in one hand, other on Noct’s thigh, lining himself up, teasing the head around Noct’s hole.

  “Breathe, love,” Ignis murmured, “tell me if it’s too much.”

  Noct nodded, Ignis waiting for the assent before he pushed through the ring, groaning.  Noct hissed again, digging his fingers into Ignis’ biceps, “slow…fuck.”

  Ignis bit his bottom lip, nodding as he rolled his pelvis just enough for the head of his cock to pop through the tight ring and then held there, panting as Noct struggled to control his breathing and waited for the pain to dissipate.  Ignis leaned over Noct, pressing kisses to his open lips, licking his tongue into Noct’s mouth, distracting him from the pain.  The burn began to abate and Noct wriggled his hips encouragingly, sucking on Ignis’ tongue as his lover fed his cock into his ass, deeper and impossibly deeper, until Ignis stilled, flush against Noct, moaning into his mouth.

  Instead of thrusting in and out, Ignis rotated his hips, easing the stretch around his girth, Noct starting to really lose himself in the sensation of Ignis buried to the hilt inside him.  He felt so full.

  It felt good, better than good.

  When he stopped clenching and fluttering around Ignis’ dick, his boyfriend withdrew a little, then thrust back in, stilling as they both gasped.

  Ignis swore softly, under his breath, trembling above Noct, “you feel…” he whispered, seemingly unable to express himself. 

  Noct hummed his agreement, rolling his pelvis up.  “More, please.”

  Ignis groaned, a deep rumble, pulling out almost completely before snapping his hips into Noct forcefully.  “Oh shit,” he gasped hoarsely.  And did it again and again.  And again.

  Noct’s own cock began to throb insistently between their sweat slick bodies, Noct worming his hand down to tug and stroke at it to relieve the need deep in his gut.  Ignis angled his hips up, thrusting long and deep, Noct groaning and writhing as Ignis hit his prostate over and over, convulsing and fluttering around Ignis repeatedly.  Ignis was a white hot heat, heavy inside him, rolling out to fill his whole body with it, Noct stroking faster as he came undone.

  “I…please…I…” Noct babbled.

  Ignis growled, increasing the pace of his thrusts, laying completely over Noct.  The King wrapped his legs around Ignis’ waist urging him on, lifting his hips to meet each bestial thrust.  Ignis mouthed at his neck, his jaw, his hands groping at Noct’s shoulders, desperate for purchase, pulling Noct down the bed towards him every time he thrust forward.

  It became fast and furious after that, the insistent slap of flesh and their panted moans the only sound filling the room.

  Noct was throbbing through his whole body, tension radiating out from his stomach, thighs clutching at Ignis, holding him tight as he arched up.

  “Ignis…I…I’m…coming,” Noct gasped, his voice rasping from his throat, his cock pulsing in his fist as he clenched down on Ignis.

  Ignis bit down on his shoulder, whining, “yes…I feel you…Ohhh,” he groaned as Noct spilled over their stomachs.

  Ignis’ thrusts became erratic, feverish, pounding Noct into the bed as he chased his own release, hot heat spurting inside Noct’s ass as Ignis slumped over him, hips still grinding as he rode out the last of his own orgasm.  Noct brought his arms up, stroking over Ignis’ back, luxurious little touches as he panted under Ignis, his weight heavy but comforting.

  Ignis eventually shifted, rolling half off Noct, tangling their legs together as Noct brought them down to rest on the bed, his arm draped over Noct’s middle.  Noct felt the dribble of Ignis’ come sliding down his ass, wiggling in embarrassment at the odd sensation.  He felt…sore, but in the best way.

  “Wow,” he whispered to the ceiling. 

  Ignis raised his head from Noct’s chest, peering at him in concern, “did I hurt you?”

  Noct brushed Ignis’ hair over his forehead, smiling softly, “I’ll be feelin’ it for a while, but…I think I like that, ya know, that you’ve been there.  It was awesome.”

  Ignis sighed, pressing his lips to Noct’s, pulling back and giving him a tired smile, “ you are delicious, my love.”  He averted his gaze, “I did not mean to be so…rough…quick.”

  Noct chuckled pulling Ignis closer, “like I said, awesome, and we can do slow another time.”

  Ignis kissed him again, humming, “I like the sound of that.”


	9. Chapter 9

 

  Insatiable, Ignis called them.

  Noct agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly.  Their lust was a rampaging beast loosed from its cage and neither man felt inclined to reign it in.  What delighted Noct most was the fact that Ignis was just as eager, if not even more so at times, grabbing hold of Noct and dragging him to the bedroom to ravish him in the best of ways.  And what surprised Noct most of all was Ignis’ relaxed attitude to their friends now knowing about them.  After his reaction to Gladio walking in on them, he’d thought Ignis would be hesitant showing any sort of affection in public.

  He was really wrong about that.

  The morning after their night at Galdin, Noct had joined him and their friends for brunch, grinning like an idiot when Ignis entwined their hands together, not even under the table, but right out in the open.  Prompto had stared, unable to speak, even after Noct’s text of the night before.  Gladio had cracked a smile despite the fact that he’d lost his bet.  Ravus merely raised a brow at their clasped hands and continued eating as if nothing had happened.  But Noct had laughed when Ravus extended his hand to Gladio and waggled his fingers impatiently.

  “Aww, c’mon,” Gladio grumbled.

  Ignis fixed him with a baleful stare, Noct sniggered.

  “Welching on a bet is rather dishonourable, I would imagine it is doubly so for the Shield of a King,” Ravus drawled, all nonchalance.

  Gladio bristled, delving into a pocket to toss the money to both Prompto and Ravus, muttering at Noctis under his breath.

  Noct rolled his eyes, “you’re the one who called me a cookie jar.”

  “I can’t believe you two aren’t screwing yet,” the Shield continued muttering.

  Ignis sighed, “really, Gladiolus?  Must you be so crass?”

  Gladio shrugged, “still can’t believe it.”

  Noct shot Ignis a smirk that didn’t go unnoticed by the others at the table.  Prompto flushed and stared down at his phone, comprehension dawning in his bright blue eyes.

  Ignis affected an unconcerned expression, Noct holding back a grin.  Prompto dropped his head on the table with a grunt, then he rose quickly, grabbing Noct and dragging him away to whisper fiercely in his ear.

  “Last night, you turned your phone off and Iggy wouldn’t answer his, just after you sent that message…did you…”

  Noct bit his lip, flushing a little, but he nodded, unable to hide his grin.  “We knew about the bet you all had going, Gladio was way too smug about it all, so…” he trailed off, shooting a quick smile in Ignis’ direction.  “Thought you and Ravus should win.”

  “Ahh, right, uhh, thanks, I think,” Prompto muttered, cheeks pink under his freckles.  “So, you guys are a thing now?”

  Noct grinned, “yeah, we are.”  He watched Ignis across the room, talking with Ravus.  “He’s amazing, Prom.”

  His friend laughed, “you got it bad, dude.”

  “Yeah,” he sighed, not bothering to deny it, not even remotely embarrassed to admit it.  Ignis flicked his eyes towards Noct, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

  Prompto looked between the two, cheeky grin on his face, “aww, look at you two soppy bastards.  I’ve never seen Iggy look like that at anyone.”

  “He looks happy doesn’t he?” Noct sighed, grinning like an idiot.

  “Yeah, he really does,” Prompto agreed.  He bumped Noct’s shoulder with his own, “so do you, man.”

  Noct ducked his head, unable to wipe the smile off his face, “I love him.”  Looking up at Prom through his hair, “he’s so…Gods, you don’t even know…”

  “Aww, I’m so happy for you two,” Prompto cooed, tucking his arm around Noct’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug.  “So, when’s the wedding?” he joked.

  Noct bit his lip, “as soon as I ask him I guess.”

  Prompto stuttered, waving his arms around, “what?  Fuck, I was joking.”

  Noct grinned again, “I’m not.”

 

  Once they had all returned from Galdin, neither man saw the point in having two separate quarters when they spent all their spare time together anyway.  So Ignis had moved his meagre collection of things into Noct’s rooms and that had been that.

  There hadn’t even really been much of a fuss as far as everyone was concerned.  Cor had merely shrugged when told, as if it was a fore gone conclusion.  Monica and Dustin took the news in stride, simply asking if there was anything Ignis required as far as their joint living arrangement was concerned.

  There really wasn’t much of a Council so they were saved from having to deal with __that__  particular annoyance.

  Ignis was fretting about that issue, telling Noct repeatedly that it was imperative that they sort it out as soon as was manageable.  

  “If we have a council, they can deal with various issues without either of us, or Cor, Monica and Dustin having to be pulled away from truly pressing matters.  It will free us up to deal with those instead of worrying over something trivial.”

  Noct thudded his head on the desk he was sitting at in their now joint office, “yeah, I get it, but they were always such a pain in my Dad’s ass, arguing over shit all the time.”

  “I remember, darling, however we have the chance to pick our own people,” Ignis said softly, moving the stack of paperwork Noct had almost dislodged, shifting it to his own desk and placing his special pebble on top of it to keep it safe.

  Noct grinned, “you really like that, don’t you?”

  Ignis smiled, lashes fluttering over his eyes, hint of blush on his cheeks, “it means a great deal to me.”

  Noct chuckled, “c’mere,” he said, patting his lap.

  “Noct, we are meant to be working,” Ignis scolded, but he still stepped closer.

  Noct tugged him down onto his lap, “maybe I can work with you right here,” he murmured into Ignis’ neck.  Ignis squirmed, snickering, Noct groaning as Ignis’ ass wriggled against his groin.  “Yeah, alright, no working with you in my lap, especially when you do that.”

  Ignis draped his arms over Noct’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “mmm, we can afford to take a little break, I would think.”

  Distracted by what Ignis’ mouth was doing to his neck, Noct leaned back in his chair, running his hands up and down Ignis’ back, humming contentedly.

  “I can’t believe you are the one leaving work on your desk to sit on my lap and do this…”

  “Do what?” Ignis whispered in his ear, nibbling on the lobe.

  “Nnghhh,” Noct growled, lifting Ignis and depositing him on the edge of his desk, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss.  Ignis parted his thighs and drew Noct in.  Their tongues danced together, hands gripping at each other to hold one another close.  “Fuck, Ignis!”

  Noct’s breathless exclamation had Ignis giggling, tugging at the lapels of Noct’s jacket as he sought his mouth for another kiss, long legs curling around Noct’s hips.  Noct tangled his fingers in Ignis’ soft hair, earning him a little groan from his lover, so he tightened his hold.

  “Bloody hell,” Ignis hissed against Noct’s mouth, “why do I like that so much?”

  “Mmm,” Noct hummed, slipping his lips along Ignis’ jaw.  “Imagine if it were your antler things that I was hanging onto.”

  Ignis growled, attacking Noct’s mouth with his own, his tongue seeking Noct’s, passionate, demanding.

  When they pulled apart, both were breathing hard and Noct assessed Ignis with wide eyes, “wow, you really liked that idea.”

  Ignis bit his lip, but kept their eyes locked, “perhaps…I do admit I have thought about making love to you while wrapping you in my wings a few times, how it would feel…more private, no more…enclosed.  I am not sure how to word it.”

  Noct’s arousal spiked at the thought of those beautiful soft wings curled around him, keeping him safe and secure as Ignis slid in and out of him slowly.

  “Fuck, ok, yeah, we’re doin’ that, I mean, can we?  Please?”

  Ignis’ breath hitched, searching Noct’s gaze for a moment.  Then he pushed Noct back and slipped off the desk, “come with me,” he murmured, taking Noct’s hand.  “We are taking the rest of the day off.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to update this one, I actually had half a chapter written, but I had forgotten about it while concentrating on other stuff. I do have an idea or two for another couple of chapters, but I have no idea when I will get to them.


	10. Chapter 10

  As was always the case when it came to Ignis, the reality was _so_  much better than any of his expectations.

  Once they had locked the door to their rooms, a somewhat vital action considering Ignis hadn’t revealed to anyone else his real lineage, though it was something they generally did anyway after the Gladio cockblocking incident, Ignis pressed Noct against the wall, hiking his leg around his waist and grinding against Noct like it was his sole mission in life to get Noct off.

  So, hot.  Really, really hot.

  Ignis held him securely against the wall, hips rocking into Noct and driving him to distraction as he slid his shirt off his shoulders and let it pool on the floor, utterly forgotten in his haste to claim Noct’s mouth.

  Ignis leaned back and snapped his fingers, green eyes locked on Noct’s glazed blue, a little smirk twisting his lips as he changed.  The glamour always took Noct’s breath away, feasting his eyes on the details.  He reached up slowly, fingers slipping through Ignis’ ashy hair until he felt the base of one of the antlers.  Ignis sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering closed as Noct curled his hand around it and tugged gently.

  “Oh,” Ignis whispered.

  Noct nibbled along Ignis’ jaw, tugging again.  “Good?”

  Ignis whined, dipping his head amidst the tinkling of chains, thrusting his tongue between Noct’s lips urgently, one hand snaking down to curl about the back of Noct’s other thigh and lifted him off the ground, wings fluttering to settle around them both.

  With both legs now wrapped around Ignis, Noct clung to him, thudding his head back against the wall, overwhelmed by an Ignis desperate and needy.  Ignis’ fingers gripped tightly at his ass, wings folded against his back, tips sweeping the floor beneath him.  Noct felt warm, enclosed, safe from everything, a secret treasure hidden in Ignis’ arms.

  Noct’s brain reeled at the thought that Ignis might just fuck him right there, right against the wall.  The way Ignis wasn’t even trembling at having to hold all his weight made him wonder if the glamour adds extra strength.  Ignis was plenty strong while in human form, but anyone would have problems holding the weight of a full grown man up like that.  The way Ignis is rolling his hips into Noct all while maintaining balance and holding Noct seemed to confirm his theory.

  And at that point, Noct was more than willing to go along with it.

  Ignis had other ideas.

  It was sometimes eerie how Ignis could sense what Noct was thinking.

  “As much as I would love to continue this right here, I think we both would be much more comfortable elsewhere…and we need lubricant.”

  Ignis twisted them around and with a flick his wings were out behind him, out of the way so he could see, the fiery tips dragging across the floor.

  Noct’s brain, totally addled from the way Ignis had propped him against the wall like he was nothing in his arms and was now walking easily bearing his weight, wondered idly if his wings ever got dirty from dragging on the ground.  He couldn’t help but ask.

  Ignis snorted, “no, that is one thing I don’t have to worry about.  They do get caught on things every so often, that is enough of a hassle, I can assure you.”

  “Does that hurt?” Noct asked as Ignis laid him down on the bed.

  “Not particularly, it’s usually a tugging sensation,” Ignis said with an amused smile.  He tilted his head, “you seem rather fascinated with them.”  He spread them out a little, preening with a smirk.

  Noct sat up, trailing his fingers over the feathers within reach, “they’re beautiful, Speccy.”

  Ignis glanced down at the tip of a wing that he curled up to brush over Noct’s arm, as if assessing for himself the aesthetic beauty of them.  “I suppose they are interesting.”  The chains on his ears and antlers tinkled gently as he turned his head back to Noct.  

  “They’re so fucking cool, gorgeous, they suit you,” Noct breathed out, awed by the span of them as Ignis spread them wider.  It was obvious he couldn’t extend them fully in the bedroom, they were massive.  Noct’s eyes flitted over them and then to the markings on Ignis’ chest.  “All of you is gorgeous.”

  Ignis flushed, dipping his head to press a kiss to Noct’s nose, “so are you.”  Another kiss to his lips.  “Divine, glorious.”

  Noct forgot about the wings and everything else, caught up in kissing Ignis again.  He cupped Ignis’ face in his hands coaxing him closer so he could deepen it, Ignis giving a pleased little growl as he manoeuvred himself up and over Noct, spreading Noct’s knees with his thigh.

  Noct gripped at Ignis’ belt, fumbling with the clasp, the urgency of earlier returning as he took in the intense way Ignis was looking down at him.

  While Noct was busy with Ignis’ pants, Ignis occupied himself with Noct’s shirt, a confusion of hands and limbs as they both worked at getting one another naked.  The pair giggled at their unco-ordinated attempts, Ignis taking charge and batting Noct’s hands out of the way, stripping him of his shirt, then shuffling his pants down as Noct raised his hips to help.

  Noct couldn’t help but eye Ignis’ half opened pants, biting his lip as he reached out again, now that he was naked and wriggling impatiently under Ignis.  Ignis rolled his eyes, amused and allowed Noct to finish what he’d started.  Noct grinned, shoving them down over his slim hips and exposing the shifting tattoo.

  He wanted to see if it was reflecting what they were doing, but he was distracted by the soft chime of chains and found his hands moving of their volition, curling around the base of the antlers and pulling Ignis’ face down to him again.  Ignis moaned softly into his mouth.

  When they pulled apart, lips glistening, Ignis growled low in his throat as Noct tugged again.

  “That…that is…Gods,” Ignis keened.

  “Is it kinda like a hair tugging thing?” Noct asked, cheeky and teasing.

  Ignis moaned, “yes!”

  The insistent roll of Ignis’ hips, lining their cocks up and grinding them together had Noct letting his hands drop to the covers, fisting them as he arched up.  Then Ignis shifted, rifling through the bedside drawer, dropping their lube beside Noct.

  Within moments Noct was writhing, panting as Ignis’ deft fingers breached his ass, working him open, slicking the way.  Ignis continued peppering kisses to Noct’s mouth, jaw, down his neck, sucking a mark over a collarbone, leaving wet trails down his sternum.  Noct gripped the base of the antlers sprouting from Ignis’ hair in desperation, needing to hang on to something under the onslaught.

  It just seemed to drive Ignis on, his fingers delving and working faster, probing against Noct’s prostate insistently.

  When Ignis finally lined up and slid in with a long smooth push, Noct caterwauled, scrabbling his hands over Ignis’ biceps, legs clamping around Ignis’ hips like a vice.  And then he felt the soft brush of feathers against his sides, Ignis enfolding him, creating a cocoon of warmth, safety.  He felt like they were the only ones in the world.

  “Mmmine,” Ignis groaned.

  With Ignis’ wings keeping him hidden in his arms, Noct could only nod his agreement.

  The tinkle of chains, the sweep of feathers, the muted slap of flesh, the panting of their combined breaths the only sounds in the room.  

  Fingers wrapped around the base of the antlers again, Noct brought Ignis closer, swiping his tongue over Ignis’, rocking his hips up to meet the forceful thrust down.  

  “Oh, fuck, __there__!”

  Ignis heeded the rasped command, driving into Noct, fingers gripping his hips to hold him steady and not push him across the bed.

  “Noct,” Ignis whispered, breathless against Noct’s ear.  He could hear the held back desperation, the urgency, the need.  A need Noct was experiencing just as deeply.  His stomach fluttered, coiled, tightened as he convulsed around the length of Ignis, his whole body twitching and tensing.  Ignis thrust into him harder, faster, chasing that mindless moment of orgasm.

  Noct tipped over first, a harsh shout of Ignis’ name, arching up, spilling over his stomach.  Ignis paused for a moment, allowing Noct to catch his breath before he was punching it out of him again, fevered in his rocking, then Ignis’ head was thrown back, a long low moan falling from his lips as he shuddered and stilled.

  Ignis slumped down on Noct, only holding some of his weight on his elbows, nose to nose, foreheads pressed together.

  “I love you so,” Ignis whispered hoarsely.

  Noct reached up to cup his cheek.  “I love you too.”

    


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revelation and a visitation

      

  

  The secret that Noct and Ignis had been keeping came out as it was bound to do eventually.

  But the way it came out, well, unexpected didn’t quite cover it as far as Noct was concerned.

  He had figured Ignis would simply sit their friends down and explain.   Gently ease them into the knowledge, allow them to ask their questions, assure them of his humanity, explain.  Maybe even reveal himself in all his glory, show them what he truly had been.  But, no…that wasn’t to happen.

  It started with a frantic knocking on the door, jolting both of them awake.  Ignis almost rolled himself out of the bed into a crouch, Noct bolting upright with a gasp.

  Something was very wrong.

  He could feel it somehow, ice in his veins.

  He stumbled to the door, shrugging on a hastily grabbed shirt, Ignis’ he realised belatedly as he wrenched the door open.  Cor stood on the threshold, Gladio and Prompto behind him.

  The expressions on their faces were grim.

  Ignis sidled up behind Noct, wide-eyed and blinking.

  “What is it?”

  Cor glanced at Ignis, “we need to head up to Keycatritch, there was a report that just came in.”

  Noct frowned, “what happened?”

  “We don’t have a lot of detail, but the hunters up there near the old blockade found some…bodies.  Civilians who were trying to rebuild at the old settlement.”

  “H…How many?” Noct asked quietly, stalking back to the lounge and grabbing a jacket.  Before he slipped it on, he glanced down.

  Pants would probably be a good idea.

  “Twenty three,” Cor growled as he leaned against the wall outside the bedroom.  “At least that was the initial count, we can’t be sure though…it was a mess.”

  Ignis covered his mouth, shaking his head.

  “What did it?  Who killed them?”  Noct called from the bedroom.

  “They weren’t sure…some were…some of them were partially…turned to stone.”  Cor grimaced, “it sounded daemonic.”

  Ignis swore softly, hurriedly dressing himself properly.  Noct was pacing back and forth as Cor gave him what details he could.

  “I thought this shit was done, I thought…fuck, we need to get up there,” he hissed.  He strode back out into the living area, Gladio and Prompto silent as they watched him.  

  “They hadn’t cleared the mines, I guess they thought there was no need…” Cor trailed off.

  “Fuck!”  Noct slammed his fist down on the kitchen counter.  

  Ignis placed his hand over Noct’s fist waiting until his King relaxed his hand, turning it over to lace their fingers together.  The action calmed them both.

  “Ravus is heading to the outpost as we speak to scout the area, he will contact us once he has any information that may be pertinent.”  Cor frowned, deeper than his usual stoic scowl.  “I am unsure of the wisdom of having our King see to this problem.”

  “It’s not a __problem__ , Cor, it’s a fucking disaster.  Whatever it was __killed__  people who thought they were safe, people I assured were safe.  What good is being a King if I can’t keep them safe.”

  Cor wilted under Noct’s outburst, something rare in the extreme.

  “I…apologise, Your Majesty,” the Immortal said slowly, fist to his chest as he inclined his head.  “I…I do not wish to lose another King.”

  The unspoken ‘I almost lost you already’ was hanging in the air.

  “Cor, no, it’s ok, I get it,” Noct muttered.  And he did get it, only too well.  Cor had served Mors, then his son Regis, and now he served Noctis.  He’d been a member of the Crownsguard since he was fifteen.  The kind of position that generally meant you didn’t outlive your monarch.  Noct had the feeling Cor felt that he should have died with Regis and Clarus, and it was only through Regis sending both Cor and Noct away at the right moment that they were both standing now.

  But that didn’t mean Noct was going to be idle.

And Ignis, fidgeting beside him, seemed fully cognizant of that fact.

He could read the worry in his lover’s eyes, turning to him, cupping his pale cheek, transmitting as much love and comfort as he could in the touch.

He knew Ignis would be right at Noct’s side, no matter whether Noct tried to make him stay behind or not.  Ignis was stubborn in that regard.  And Noct loved him all the more for his temerity.

So they bundled into a Crownsguard van, Cor, Gladio and Prompto squished up front, Noct and Ignis ensconced in the back, peering out tinted windows.

Ravus was pacing back and forth at the outpost, scowling at Dave, listening intently to what the head hunter had to say as their van pulled up.  Noct’s former brother in law to be greeted them with a short sharp nod of his head, gesturing to Cor impatiently.

“We cannot ascertain numbers effectively, none of our scouts have been able to get close enough.  There appear to be several Ronins, and possibly some Aramashura there as well, but currently that is all we can be sure of.”  Ravus shook his head, “by rights, they should not be there at all.”

“Indeed,” Ignis spat, startling Noct with his vehemence.  “Usually Ronins were accompanied by Psychomancers, which would explain the victims being turned to stone, so I think we can safely assume there will be at least one of those there as well.”

“We will need weapons imbued with light magic to work against their dark natures,” Ravus added.

“Aye, and I suggest Earth Pendants or Safety Bits for those that have them,” Dave said, rummaging in a pack, withdrawing several specialised potions.

When the small group left, they thought themselves as equipped as possible, and considering the company, relatively sure they could handle whatever lurked in Keycatrich.

They were woefully wrong.

First they were set upon by six Ronin, easily dispatched and lulling them into a false sense of security in their ability to clear the area of daemonic influence.

A further dozen Ronin, ten Aramashura and two Psychomancers disabused them of that notion.  The fight left them all panting, staring at each other.  They’d succeeded, but barely.  Dave was sprawled on the ground, gasping for breath with Prompto shaking his head in disbelief beside him.  Gladio leaned on his favourite greatsword, chest heaving in exertion.  Cor assisted Ravus who had caught a glancing blow from a Psychomancer, rending part of his coat stone.  Ignis passed over one of his daggers for Cor to slice away the heavy part.  Noct bent over, sucking in deep breaths when he heard the tell-tale whine of more of the creatures appearing in front of them.

“Shit, guys, look…” Prompto pointed.

The sheer number of adversaries was mind numbing.

It wasn’t the number of Ronin, at least another dozen.  Or even double that of the Aramashura, as deadly quick as they could be.  It was the plethora of Psychomancers with almost as many Ziggurats behind them that had the group baulking.

And they were all blocking the one exit.

Noct slipped closer to Ignis, “I…the ring can’t handle this many…and I don’t think we can take them all, not like this…”

They faced the daemons in a line, Cor at one end, Ravus at the other with Dave and Gladio flanking them with Prompto one side of Noct in the centre, Ignis on the other side.

If daemons could be said to be smug, these certainly were.

Ignis stepped forward, casting a glance over his shoulder at Noct, his eyes pleading.

“Ignis?  What…” Noct began, making to step towards his lover.

Ignis held his hand up, “don’t, my love, we face odds that we cannot hope to beat, at least not like this…”

“Ignis, you fucking idiot, what are you doing?” Gladio growled.

Ignis took another step towards their foes, vanishing his blades into the armiger.  He took another look at Noct, mouthing ‘I love you.’

Ice prickled through Noct’s veins.

Ignis removed his shirt, holding his arms out wide, clicking his fingers.

Noct was prepared for the change, the others were not.

“What the fuck?” Prompto whispered.

Ignis spread his wings to their full span, hiding his friends and Noct from view.  The chains looped over his antlers swayed as he tilted his head back allowing the creatures in front of him to get a clear view of what was in front of them.  Or what they thought was in front of them.  They weren’t to know that it was only a whisper, the hint of a messenger, not a full one.

“You see what I am?” Ignis hissed at the daemons.

“What _is_  he?” Gladio spat.

“Shut up,” Noct hissed.

The daemons shifted, their blank gazed transfixed on Ignis in all his glory.

Ignis raised his hands in supplication to the sky, calling out in the language of the Astrals, __“_ I beseech thee, Master.   Heed your servant, I implore thee. _”__ The daemons shifted, stepping back from Ignis as he sang out to the heavens.   _“Ifrit, hear me, please assist your one and only messenger, your vassal on Eos.  Pyreburner, I need thee. _”__

Noct heard Ravus’ sharp intake of breath at Ignis’ words.  He glanced across at him, mismatched gaze meeting his in shock.

The others stood in confusion, but Ravus had understood Ignis’ words.

Everything went still, the daemons frozen on the spot.  Noct felt like the world had stopped turning, that the air had been sucked out.

Ignis lowered his arms, kneeling, head bowed, wings still outstretched.

Then he twisted his head over his shoulder to smile at Noct, green eyes bright and locked on his own for a long moment before he raised his face to the sky again with that smile still on his lips.

Noct looked up with him.

And he too smiled when he saw the form of Ifrit descending at speed.

“Shit, Noct, is this about to get really bad?” Prompto whispered.

“No, it’s about to get better,” Noct answered.

“We just witnessed a vassal call an Astral, Argentum,” Ravus murmured.  

“This is way outside my paygrade,” Dave asserted, kneeling in the dirt as Ifrit touched down in a flurry of dust.

The men gathered behind Noct as he moved towards Ignis who was smiling up at the Pyreburner.

Ifrit greeted Ignis with a touch to his cheek, and Noct with a slight incline of his head.  The others he paid no heed at all in favour of turning his attention to the assembled daemons.

The Ziggurats made to take flight only to be burned to ash as they lifted from the ground, Ifrit extending his hand towards them, a bolt of fire engulfing all.  The Psychomancers suffered the same fate as they swirled their robes and turned to flee.  The Aramashura and Ronin bowed their heads in obeisance, accepting their fate.

The air was thick with ash when Ifrit was done.

The Astral raised Ignis to his feet, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, “ _my little ember. _”__

 _ _“_ I thank thee _,__ ” Ignis said solemnly.

Ifrit turned bright golden eyes on Noctis, still ignoring the other men who had huddled together, watching events unfold in a kind of horrified awe.  “You are taking care of him?”

“Yes, always,” Noct said quietly.

“And you are happy, little one?” Ifrit asked Ignis who beamed and nodded enthusiastically.  Ifrit laughed, stroking Ignis’ cheek with affection.  “If there was any worthy of your devotion and love it would only be the Chosen.”

“Thank you for coming to his call,” Noct said.

Ifrit tilted his head as he regarded Noct, “you may have been the tool of the Draconian, but my beloved messenger loves you, so by default, you become precious to me.  What he loves, I love.”  He looked at Ignis again, “and I will always heed his call.”  He stroked Ignis’ cheek again, “though it was dangerous, little one.  They may have seen through your ruse.”

Ignis shook his head, “I had to take that chance, I knew you would come.”

“Such faith!” Ifrit chuckled.

“He always has faith in those he loves,” Noct said softly, smiling at his lover.

“On that we agree, Chosen.”  With that Ifrit departed, vanishing and leaving Noct and Ignis facing a group of very bewildered men.

At first there was silence, then Prompto, Gladio and Dave all started shouting.  Cor stood with his arms crossed and Ravus stared at Ignis in awe and reverence.  Noct bit his lip at the look on Ravus’ face.  Being of the line of the Oracle, faithful to the Astrals, though tied most tightly to Shiva, Ravus was bound to feel a little overwhelmed by the presence of a messenger.

It was Ravus kneeling in front of Ignis that silenced the group.

Ignis flushed, “no, don’t do that, I am no longer what you think me to be.  What you saw was…an echo only.”

“Then what are you?” Cor asked, approaching Ignis cautiously.

“He’s still Ignis!”  Noct grabbed hold of Ignis’ hand, other stroking through his hair.  “He’s not something to be afraid of.”

“Noct,” Gladio growled.

The King spun on his heel, glaring at his Shield, “no, not a word, what were you doing while he put himself, put his life on the line?”

“My love, please,” Ignis interjected.  He bowed his head, “I understand the animosity…and confusion.”  He sighed, keeping hold of Noct’s hand as he brought it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.  “Perhaps I should have revealed myself before this.”

Ravus got to his feet, “that was why you were revived with that feather,” he murmured, gesturing to Ignis’ wings.

Ignis sighed again, “yes, from what Noct tells me…your sister healed me as best she could, but I am no longer a vassal, I am human, completely.”

“But, what…wait…” Prompto spluttered.

“It is but an echo, a glamour that Ifrit allowed me so I could call to him in times of need, I have no special power,” Ignis explained, his brow furrowed in worry.  “For the crime of interfering, I was stripped of my status as messenger, but as I was the Pyreburner’s only messenger he chose to…gift me with the ability to show myself this way.”  He gave a wry little smile, “I knew the daemons would recognise this form, so I…”

“Put yourself in harm’s way to protect me again,” Noct spat, tugging Ignis into his arms, burying his face into Ignis’ shoulder.  “You really need to stop doing that.”

“Ignis…”Cor began hesitantly.  He cleared his throat, “I…Ifrit…on the steps to the Citadel, he…you all defeated him, how…what we just saw…”

“At the Citadel, Ifrit wished to be free of Ardyn’s influence, he wished to be set free.”

“He _let_  us kill him?” Gladio blurted, his expression shocked.

“In a fashion, that was only his weakened corporeal form, the same as how the Empire killed Shiva,” Ignis said softly.  Noct could see his lover’s sadness radiating from him in the slump of his shoulders, his downcast expression.  “What we just saw was Ifrit in his spiritual form, again, not at full strength, but he was perfectly capable of dispatching the daemons.”

“Kinda got that, Iggy,” Gladio grumbled.

Noct bit his lip at the quirk of Ignis’ lips at the use of his nickname.  He wanted to hug his Shield for that, a little hint that Ignis was still Ignis to him and that he wasn’t afraid of him.

“Iggy, you’ve got _wings_!”

Ignis snorted at Prompto high pitched squeal.  “Yes, Prompto, I do.”

“And _antlers_?  Are they antlers?  And your ears?”

Poor Prompto was about to explode, bouncing on the spot as he gaped at Ignis.  Noct shook his head at his friend, snickering quietly.  But at least Ignis need not hide from them any more.  He snuggled against Ignis, laughing excitedly as Ignis wrapped his soft wings around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 


End file.
